Mad Father The Madness finaly ends
by sleepycrawler1
Summary: After the death of her Father and the loss of the family Mansion Aya and Maria settle down and created their very own pharmacy, but a traveling wanderer is looking for Aya what will happen when they meet read to find out more.


Copyright, I don't own Mad Father or any of it's characters,

Away in a distant town a young man wearing a white collared shirt, brown pants with straps over his shoulder, and wearing a coat, around his twentys walks around asking for a person named Aya Drevis.

"Oh if you're looking for Ms. Drevis, she lives far away from here in a clinic with her nurse but I don't know why she would set up there it's far away"

The young lad just smirked and said "Probably for her own reason but thank you sir" with that he leaves town and continues down the path leading to Aya Drevis home.

**Time skip an Hour**

Continuing his walk down the road he looks at his surrounding amdiring the beauty and wildlife.

As time went by he came across a large house with a sighn in front "Drevis Clinic, this is the place then" he smiled to himself as he wonders what her reaction might be.

He went up to the door and opend it and went inside and saw it neet and lit with the sun "I gotta say she really started a new life"

He continued through the hallways looking for Aya and when looking through a door he spots a girl with short black hair by a table taking tools out and cleaning them.

He looks at her remembering her having her longer hair and was shorter but that was nine years ago.

Walking up behind her he gently put his arms around her and she stopped to look at the unfamiliar arms and saw his face.

She stared at his face and began to cry as she see's the familiar face that helped her escape from the mansion.

"It's you again..." she stopped cleaning the tools and moved her hands upward and held onto his arms remembering that day.

They stayed there in each other arms but Aya turned body towards Dio seeing him taller she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" she just smiled with her face still wet with tears "It's because when we left you kissed me on my forehead and you were taller than me"

Dio remembered it and began to remember the feeling he had when he kissed her "Aya if it's okay with you do you want me to try it again but somewhere else?"

Aya looked at him with and saw his face blushing as she stares at him "If it's alright with you then I'm okay with it"

Dio stared at her eye's and she stared back their gazes not wavering, their faces moved in closer as their lips met by a brush pulling back then meeting again.

As they stayed there kissing they didn't pay attention to anything as if time stopped around them.

They parted lip from lip gasping for air still staring at each other with eye's filled with lust "Aya..." he muttered and their lips came closer again but then a voice interupted them.

"Ahem Mistress we have a costomer" They both looked to Marie her hands over her cheeks with a red face as she witnessed them.

Dio and Aya looked at her then to each other and began to turn to a tomatos color "Ah well I um I gotta-" Dio moved his lips at hers this time with a passionte kiss.

After removing his lips from her's she was stunned by his sudden attack "I'll wait for you then" he said then exiting the room.

Aya still stared at him as he leaves the room stunned and heart beating faster "Ahem Mistress we have a patient"

Marie said with a small smile while looking at Marie "Ah yes I forgot please have her go to room 1 please" Aya said with an embarased face and Marie just laughed softly at her.

"Come on Marie let's just go to the patient" she said while pushing her out with her behind Marie but her mind was filled with Dio and his kiss ' That kiss... ... ... AH what am I thinking I have a patient'

Aya opened the door to see a young girl around 16 or 18 sitting there chatting with Dio "Outside... Now" Dio felt her feeling and listened.

Aya sighed and looked at her patient "So what can I do for you miss?" the girl looked at her and said "Well I was wondering if I could have a check up here"

"Hmm ok our check ups are for free" Aya said with a cheerful face "Really so I don't have to pay?" she said alarmed by her offer "Of course we only take money unless it's a urgent matter"

Aya smiled assuring her that she is in good hands "I'm in your care then" she smiled to her and Aya took her check up items out and began to check her up.

**Outside of the room**

Dio smiles as he hears what Aya is doing for people "You're mother was right Aya you are a kind person" Dio left there and went into the reception room and spotted Marie at the register.

Dio went to her and said "Thank you for that time Marie" Marie looked at him then remembered him being in the cell with half his face messed up.

"Why are you thanking me for I only did what a nurse should do" she said with her regular expressionless face "But you tried your best to help me and I thank you for that and Ms. Monika thanks you for taking care of Aya despite what you did"

Marie looked at him and she began to show a thankful face with a hint of sadness "I'm glad she forgiven me but I regret doing that to her I missed our chats and time together"

She smiled alittle remembering their chats and Dio just placed a picture on the counter "What's this?" "A memory that you will enjoy and tell Aya she has a second patient in room 2"

Dio gave a smile and left, he went back to the rooms and waited in the second room waiting for Aya to come.

**Minutes later**

Aya came out of the room along with her patient with a small pouch "Here take this two times a day and you'll be ok" "Thank you very much" with that she left the clinic.

Marie saw Aya looking for the young man but she listened to Dio "Mistress we have a second patient in the second room he's been waiting in there for awhile now"

"Ok Marie but I wonder where did he go I wanted to chat with him longer" she was disappointed that the boy she met awhile ago was gone now but went to the patient.

"Hello how are you doing today?" Aya saw noone and went into the room towards the bed "Where could the patient be?" she scratched the back of her head.

What she didn't know was that the door was close and locked by Dio, he crept behind her and and held her again but this time whispered into her ear "You know this place is far and the only person here is Marie and us"

She felt his warm breathe breathing on her ear down to her kneck and shoulder, she began to get goosebumps and felt her body get hotter and could hear hiss heart beat just like her's.

"You know I always wanted to know what you're name was back at the mansion"she said while they moved closer to the bed.

As they got to the bed Dio said "Dio Claysworth that's my name" Aya thought his name was beautiful and suddenly they both fell on the bed Aya was under him and Dio was on top of her their faces close enough for a smooch.

"I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to do that on purpose I didn't!" Aya was surprised to see Dio the man that pressed her and kissed her began to become flustered "You're so cute when you're flustered"

She put her hand to his head and she moved his head towards her and their lips met again but this time they both had the look of lust in their eyes

Aya wanted to feel Dio and he also wanted to feel her, with their lips still attached to each other they took their clothes off slowly one by one until they were stripped to their undergarments.

They both departed their lips and stared at each other waiting for either one of them to move first, Dio moved his hand to her breast and planted his hand onto it and said "Is it okay?"

She nodded as he removes her bra, but as he did she felt something get hard at her thigh and she looked at him and giggled "Are you happy to see me again or is that your wallet"

Dio was heavily blushing now that she felt his penis get a hard on "Do you really have to tease?" he said while looking away from her face.

"Hehe go on then Dio" her heart pounded as Dio fondled her breast, Aya felt wierd at first then pleasure.

She moaned lightly as he kept fondling her but soon her hand went to his penis and grabbed it moving it up and down repeatedly.

Dio fought back the urge to let it out but he couldn't control himself any longer.

*Splat*

Aya felt something wet around his penis and removed her hand and examined it then wiped it on a towel then turned to Dio.

"Aya I'm sorry but I can't stop now" Dio removed her underwear and removed his own boxers and inserted his penis inside of her slowly then forced it in.

Aya felt a sudden pain and held onto Dio "Sorry if that hurted" "It's alright... please keep going" The pain she felt lasted for a bit then turned to pleasure.

They began to moan as they moved more intense with each other in a rythe until they came close to their finaly.

**Outside in the reception room**

Marie listened to them have sex and she blushed red as she thought about their sec positions as she has experience with sex before.

She kept listening even though she didn't want to because of their moans getting louder "Mistress I think you'll bear children soon..."

Her face began to get brighter red as she continues to hear them.

**Back in Room 2**

Aya and Dio came closer to their finaly and Dio began to suck and lick Aya's breast making her come closer until she yelled out "Dio I'm, I'm going to cum!" Dio and Aya thrusted into each other one last time then they ejaculated together.

Both exhausted Dio and Aya stayed there laying on each other not moving with silence then Aya broke the ice.

"Dio can I ask you something?" Dio looked at her face listening to her question "How are you here when the curse is gone?"

Dio looked at her and kissed her one more time "Monika... Your mother saved me when the curse disappeared, she saw my feelings and heart seeing how I treated you through out the horror of the mansion"

Dio continued explaining "When the building burned down I was in darkness then she came out of nowhere, and told me"

"Please take care of Aya you have a strong and kind heart please take care of her this is my last wish for you and her" with that she disappeared but she gave me two items and I woke up at her grave"

Aya looked at him wondering what those two items were "Can you show me what those items are Dio?" Dio got off of her and the bed and went over to his brown pants and took out a neckalace.

"Wait that's Mom neckalace she was buried with it along her other jewlery!" Dio pulled something else out but put it behind his back.

She saw him hide it and looked at him curoisly "What was that?" she sat up looking at him suspicouisly, but he smiled at her and stepped forward and got on his right knee.

Aya began to recognnize what he was doing and she looked at him with tears forming in her eyes "I Dio Claysworth ask you Aya Drevis will you marry me until death do us apart?"

Aya looked at him with happines and cried "Yes... Yes... Yes... *Sniff* *Sniff*" Dio opened the small box and took the ring and neckalace and put it on her.

Aya turned around as he put the neckalace around her kneck then the ring on her ring finger, but Aya's crying made Dio stop "Is something wrong Aya?"

Aya wiped away her tears "No... I'm fine *Sniff* I'm just so happy" Dio was filled with happiness as she said she was happy from Dio proposing.

The ring slid on her finger perfectly and he stood up "I hereby take you Aya Drevis as my law fully wedded wife" Dio was about to move in on her but she did first.

She grabbed his head and pushed her lips against his lips and they kissed again this time as family.

**Outside in reception room**

Marie hear crys of joy from Aya and wonders what he did to make her cry out joy "You are a truly kind man Dio"

**9 Years later**

"Mistress we have 3 more patients?" Aya poked her head out of the door way and she said "What are their injurys?" "A shallow cut, broken arm, and a sick person" Aya looked at them then said "Dio can you check on the broken armed patient please?"

"Okay I'll be out in a bit, now you two heard that right Oliver and Charlotte Daddys going to be helping people real quick so your Mommy should be helping you"

"Dio hurry up!"

"Coming sweat heart! well gotta go kids"

"Okay Daddy"

"Good" Dio patted both of their heads and left them in the upstairs living room together.

"Geez what took you so long?" Aya said "I was watching the kids" he gave her kiss and she shrunk back "Ok now take care of them" he winked and he went towards the patients.

Aya went upstairs and saw them playing with each other until she saw Oliver get trapped by Charlotte "Come on stop it I give I give" "Then don't take that book in Mommy and Daddys room" "Okay I won't now get off"

Charlotte got off of her little brother but then he grabbed her head and gave her a light noogy on her head "Stop it Oliver!" "It's payback hehe"

Aya went over to them and hit his head but not too hard "Ow what was that for?" "Care to explain why you two are fighting?"

They saw their mother's vain pop out "He treid to take your book without permission?" "What?! you said I wanted to read it!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Queit now stop this bickering and play with your toys or you two are going to be punished"

They both gulped at the same time knowing what she would do ot them that their Dad would agree with.

Aya watched as they cleaned their toys but wondered what book they were talking about.

She entered her room and found the red book lying on the bed "_Aya... Aya..."_ She felt something evil from the book and was about to open the book but then Dio barged in.

"DON'T OPEN IT AYA OR YOU"LL SUCCOMB TO YOUR FATHER'S MADNESS!" Dio pulled her away from the book and she looked at him surprised.

"What are you doing up here?" she said worried about the patients "I finished it with help from Marie but Aya why did you keep that dairy!?"

She felt anger and sadness in his voice "It was the only thing that reminded me of my family!" Dio impulsivly hugged her and yelled out.

"Are you and Idiot the ring the neckalace there from your mother and father they are your memorys even me and Marie can't you see you always had people to remind you about them so please just destory that evil book"

Aya could tell he was on the brink of crying but she comforted him "Then I guess I am an Idiot not noticing you all are my reminders and you're right we should destroy the book now"

"Okay but Aya I don't want you to be tainted by the madness so I'll do it" Doi and Aya went to the fire place and started the fire.

"Dio you don't have to do it alone" she said giving him confidence and he smiled at her and they held the book and threw it in the raging fire.

They watched as the heart of the madness is finaly destoyed once and for all.

"I miss them though Dio..."

"I know you do that's why your Mom sent me here alive"

"You're right" Aya felt herself in the mood and turned to Dio and looked at his eyes and winked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she said seductivly as she moves her finger around his chest.

"You sure we might get more patients because of the contruction around us" Dio said worried they might get caught if someone looks through the window.

"It's alright now I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom" she said while walking away into the bedroom looking back at him while taking her clothes off.

"God I love her" Dio said then took his own clothes off while going into the room.

**Authors note:** **I read the storys that people made but they never created a good ending so I'm creating my own well yay they get married and live a happy life together!**


End file.
